Jamie Rose
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = James Orr Kip Gilman |yearsactive = 1967-present }} Jamie Rose is an American actress. Biography Rose started acting professionally at the age of six, with her first role being as a child go-go dancer on a Kool-Aid commercial. In her career, she has starred in multiple TV series and films, including Falcon Crest, Lady Blue, and the cult classic Chopper Chicks in Zombietown. She also worked as an adjunct professor at California State University Northridge, where she created and taught two online Theater courses, an Introduction to Theater course, and a Dramatic Literature course. In her career, Rose is possibly best known for playing Vickie Gioberti in the prime-time 1980s soap-opera Falcon Crest. She played the role from 1981 to 1983, leaving at the beginning at the show's third season. The role was subsequently recast some years later and Rose was replaced by fellow actress Dana Sparks. She also portrayed the lead character in the crime series Lady Blue. In addition, she made frequent guest appearances on television, including the shows Crusade, Criminal Minds, Fantasy Island, Hotel, Simon and Simon, St. Elsewhere, Two and a Half Men, Murder, She Wrote, Columbo (Death Hits the Jackpot), Chicago Hope, JAG, Ally McBeal, ER, Walker, Texas Ranger, and NYPD Blue. Rose has also appeared in the 1996 made-for-TV movie Lying Eyes. In her personal life, Rose continues to act professionally in television and film, and has owned her own acting studio, JRose Studio, in Los Angeles, California, since September 2007. She was married to Canadian filmmaker James Orr from June 14, 1986, to June 1, 1988, after which they divorced. Rose is currently married to actor Kip Gilman since August 21, 2006. On Criminal Minds Rose portrayed Linda Nelson, the wife and inspiration of killer surgeon John Nelson, in the Season Eight episode "God Complex". Filmography *The Father and the Bear (2016) as Joyce Redman *Grey's Anatomy (2016) as Lena *Jane the Virgin (2015) as Therapist *Route 30, Three! (2014) as G-Woman *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Judge Helen Daniels *Route 30, Too! (2012) as Dot *Criminal Minds - "God Complex" (2012) TV episode - Linda Nelson *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) as Sara Connelly *In2ition (2008-2009) as Mrs. Fox (9 episodes) *House M.D. (2008) as Patty Michener *Two and a Half Men (2008) as Sloane Jagov *Primal Doubt (2007) as Dr. Marianne Thorne *Cold Case (2007) as Melissa Canter, 2007 *Murder 101: College Can Be Murder (2007) as Muriel Coe *Murder 101 (2006) as Muriel Coe (uncredited) *ER (2005) as Marilyn Bracken *Dragnet (2003) as Andrea Furnell *The Court (2002) as Ms. Rockland *Holiday in the Sun (2001) as Judy (video) *NYPD Blue (2000) as Nicki Cameron *The Test of Love (1999) as Judith Evans *Crusade (1999) as Cynthia Allen *Silk Stalkings (1993-1998) as Jacqueline "Jackie" Webster/Patricia Van Barrow/Jasmine/Catherine Hayworth (3 episodes) *Weird Science (1995-1998) as Agent Molly (2 episodes) *Viper (1997) as Marian Franklin *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) as Sarah Rose (2 episodes) *Ally McBeal (1997) as Sandra Winchell *JAG (1997) as Liz Holst *The Sentinel (1996-1997) as Sheila Irwin (2 episodes) *Lying Eyes (1996) as Elizabeth Bradshaw *The Chain (1996) as Ellen Morrisey *My Son Is Innocent (1996) as Joann Brodsky *Renegade (1994-1996) as Jill Tanner/Jody Whitley/Tanya Mason (2 episodes) *Nowhere Man (1996) as Claire Hillard *Terminal (1996) as Sheila Adamson *Chicago Hope (1994-1995) as Det. Stacey Halmora (3 episodes) *Viper (1994) as Gloria *The Second Half (1993) as Toni *Murder, She Wrote (1988-1993) as Laura Martin/Lisa McCauley/Anne Lowery (3 episodes) *Civil Wars (1992) as Adriana Chase *Columbo (1991) as Nancy Brower *Brotherhood of the Gun (1991) as Kate *To Die Standing (1991) as Constance Bigelow *Broken Badges (1990) as Sarah Bakum *Voices Within: The Lives of Truddi Chase (1990) as Truddi's Mother *My Two Dads (1990) as Sarah (2 episodes) *Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (1989) as Dede *Playroom (1989) as Marcy *Hard Time on Planet Earth (1989) as Dr. Laura Rowlands *Valerie (1988) as Peggy Hayes *Hotel (1985-1988) as Kate Marris/Brook Hastings (2 episodes) *Duet (1987) as Rachel (2 episodes) *St. Elsewhere (1986) as Dr. Birch (4 episodes) *Lady Blue (1985-1986) as Katy Mahoney (14 episodes) *Amazing Stories (1985) as Mrs. Northrup *Rebel Love (1985) as Columbine Cromwell *Lady Blue (1985) as Det. Katy Mahoney *Simon & Simon (1985) as Stephanie (2 episodes) *Paper Dolls (1984) as Connor Crossland *Matt Houston (1984) as Rhonda *Jessie (1984) as Kit Parnell *Heartbreakers (1984) as Libby *Tightrope (1984) as Melanie Silber *Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac (1984) as Marilyn Nichols *Falcon Crest (1981-1983) as Vickie Gioberti (44 episodes) *Fantasy Island (1983) as Virginia 'Ginny' Smith *In Love with an Older Woman (1982) as Debbie *Twirl (1981) as Lisa Hines *Just Before Dawn (1981) as Megan *The Wave (1981) as Andrea (TV short) *Green Acres (1968) as Girl #4 *Family Affair (1967) as Girl (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses